fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc of Life
}} Arc of Life (人生の弧, Jinsei no Ko) is an extremely unorthodox Lost Magic that is rarely seen nowadays, primarily due to the bizarre circumstances it was created, as well as the rather abnormal effects it has when cast that distinguishes it from other traditional styles of magic. As a subspecies ability, Arc of Life is a direct result of wizards combining two peculiar magic arts together, Arc of Embodiment, a form of magic that allows the caster to materialize anything they can imagine, and , a Black Art that involves creating different creatures from inanimate objects. With the mixture of magic, Arc of Life attains the unique ability of giving sentient consciousness to inanimate objects rather spawning from them, as well as creating all manner of objects or allies by imbuing other creatures with a will of their own. Aside from creating these special brand of creatures, when the caster interacts with foreign entities such as weapons, armor, or intangible elements, they can spread out their magic unto them, giving them the same human-like properties that they can produce on their own, effectively generating more allies to fight on their behalf. Description When initiated, the caster uses their Arc of Life to enchant any kind of object or creature with their own magic, effectively animating them into becoming more sentience, giving them some semblance of intelligence to act on their own in accordance to the user’s wishes. This ability is typically activated by two means: touch or magic interaction. By using the first activation method, a wizard can animate objects and creatures with a simple touch coming from whatever part of their body that comes into contact with it, even done so with physical attacks via weapons, such as punches, slashes from a sword, or contact with whatever they are holding. The second method is much more violent by nature, achieved by the caster simply by aggressively inserting their magic inside objects through by casting offensive spells with sufficient strength to knock them into consciousness, awakening them into life as a sentient weapon or minion. It should be noted that depending on the amount of magic being used to animate something, as well as the caster’ own personal choice, the amount of intellect they can bestow unto their creations can settled between that of a mindless drone following the simplest of orders to that of a being with the same reasoning capacity as a human, making them intricate fighters and combatants when sent off to fight on their behalf. When used, one should take into consideration on the scale of which they target something—depending on how large the target is when attempting to animate it, a larger amount of magic is required to do so, making it more practical to aim toward smaller sized targets such as weapons (swords, guns, armor), objects (furniture, clothes, food), and small aspects of the environment (trees, vines, plants, rocks). The casting method itself is separated into two variations, the first of which involves animating pre-existing items, tools, and weapons into living creatures, making them serve the whims of the caster. By following through with this style, whatever they affect with their magic develops the ability to resemble humans more closely in terms of movement and intellect. Interestingly enough, when targeting live animals or mindless beasts, it alters their very body in order to resemble a human, effectively imitating them in terms of shape and reasoning. Once affected, the user has absolute control over it, handing down a set of orders for them to follow accordingly as long as they remain active, the user can possesses multiple targets with Arc of Life at the same time, fashioning dispensable soldiers. While active, these creatures can move and act on their own full independence on how they can go about fighting, as well as using any unique traits they have. Additionally, the range on the type of targets they can affect wit Arc of Life doesn’t simply limit itself on typical run-of-the-mill items one can find, anything that can be regarded as inanimate, including the dead and the recently deceased, enabling them to move once again under the command of the caster. This in turn gives some manner of power to the user in regards as to what they can possesses, even affecting elements the moment they make contact with them, such as creating a sentient fire ball capable of using Fire Magic and rock golems constructed from the earth capable of using Earth Magic, to name a few. The last and final use achievable with Arc of Life is using the creation aspect of its abilities in order to produce a myriad of weaponry and contraptions built with a pre-set level of sentience rather than have to rely on any nearby materials to infect. The most notable advantage is the capacity to produce entire allies wholly, manufacturing sentient or semi-sentient soldiers that consist of anything proportionate to the caster level of magic and skill, fabricating servants with the individuality built inside each one, as well as their own skills and abilities based on how they are constructed. When created, any tool they generate, aside from fulfilling their specific purpose (i.e. a sword to cut, a gun to shoot), develops a series of unique ways it can function beside working as it was intended for. These creations for the most part can sprout out limbs or move to more intricate positions to attack, even going so far as to utilize one another to attack. When taken far enough, they could go so far as to endow an inanimate object full qualities of an animate being, effectively humanizing them. Spells Trivia * Approved by [[User:Perchan|'Per']]. *Inspired by Disney’s Fantasia, along with Beauty & the Beast. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Free Use Category:Magic and Abilities